


Dw I draig?!?!

by ReePer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Beta Wanted, First time poster, I'm Sorry, Multi, Not Beta Read, but please be nice, this may get higher rated later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReePer/pseuds/ReePer
Summary: Eggsy's father's side had always held a bit of mystery for Eggsy since he couldn't get his mum to talk about him much.  The few times she did, Eggsy learned that his father was the last of his line.  What line, he didn't know, but his mum never seemed to know, either, so Eggsy liked to pretend he was a part of some Royal lineage, just for fun.  Oh, if only it was that.....





	1. The Nurse's Diagnosis

It wasn’t like Maths was his favorite subject, yeah? Staring as the teacher was droning on and on for her final lesson before Christmas Holiday, the small bit of winter light that filtered in through the grimy window smudges, and the generally cooler temperature of the classroom just made him need a bit of a kip. Just for a few minutes, no big deal. But when the final bell had rung, Jamal and Ryan both couldn’t get Eggsy to wake. The teacher had a bit of a panic, and rang for the nurse to come check him out.   
Eggsy could feel them poking and prodding him, but he honestly couldn’t feel bothered to move. They weren’t’ hurting him, he knew, so he’d just finish out this rest and then be right as rain. That was his plan, at least, until the nurse swung a bottle under his nose with the most FOUL odor, bringing Eggsy’s counscious back into the classroom coughing, and with burning eyes. Jamal and Ryan were in the corner near the chalkboard, eyes wide in fright and disbelief.   
“Oi!” Eggsy growled, “Wot was that fer?”  
The nurse shook her head at the teacher, and murmured, “He’s probably just not sleeping well at home. I heard his father is deployed again, probably just needs some rest. Holiday is nigh, but if he returns this way, I’ll get in touch with his mother.”  
Eggsy’s teacher didn’t look very sure, but nodded her head in deference, then waved Jamal and Ryan out of the corner. “Jamal, please make sure Eggsy here gets your notes from today, and Ryan, can you please make sure that he stays alert enough to get himself home from the bus?” Both nodded, eyes still plastered to Eggsy, who was now flushing a bright red, probably due to the embarrassment his situation was causing. He was mumbling a bit between coughs, and rubbing at his eyes, which were now watering profusely thanks to the smelling salts.  
The nurse stood and left the classroom without so much as a backward glance, eager to be home herself, and the boys helped Eggsy gather his knapsack and jacket while the teacher looked on. Ryan ran ahead to hold the bus, and Jamal had to stop at his locker, but Eggsy wanted to apologize to Ms. Smyth before he left, so he tried not to drag his feet too much when he walked up to her at the door on his way out, a sleepy half-smile on his face.  
“M’sorry Miss Smyth,” he began, “Just had a hard time staying with the lessons today. Won’t happen again, promise.”   
She smiled down at his face, his blush easing itself, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well I should hope not, Eggsy. But you get some rest, and we’ll try again in the new year, yes?”  
Eggsy shook his head enthusiastically, and his smile grew a bit as he gave her a, “yes, Miss. Happy Christmas” and took off for the hallway.   
Ms. Smyth shook her head fondly and called out, “Walking, please, Eggsy!” for propriety’s sake, but knew he would never slow down. The small bit of boy was practically flying on his way home.   
Eggsy did not have a relaxing holiday.


	2. Thick Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to get something out there, will most likely tweak and re-edit. I am a bit of a gypsy, so please let me know if something doesn't sound right as I haven't spent much time in GB

Eggsy learned quickly how to keep his head down around Dean. After they lost his father, Eggsy’s mum just couldn’t be happy anymore. He tried to help out more, he kept his room extra clean, set his alarm every night so he could get himself up and get ready for the day without making her chase him about, and even helped fix dinner some nights. It may have only been peanut butter and jelly, but he fixed something so she wouldn’t have to. The only time she came out of her trances was when that Dean bloke started coming ‘round. She’d get all flustered and tidy the place up, started wearing her makeup again, even let Eggsy stay with his friends some nights so she could have a bit of time with Dean. Eggsy tried hard not to feel too jealous, alright? It was a bit painful to see that this stranger could make her seem even a bit happy when Eggsy worked so hard to do it, but as long as she was happy, he could live with it. He toughened himself up and forced a happy smile when she’d talk about going out with Dean, just so she wouldn’t feel too guilty about leaving him with a sitter, and made sure he had all his things packed and ready for when he’d get dropped off with a neighbor for a bit. And when Michelle finally brought Dean home? Eggsy tried to tell himself he was just angry at the bloke who took his mum’s attentions away, that he was just imagining the challenge in Dean’s raised eyebrow, and that the jokes he guffawed over were making his mum giggle a bit, so maybe the adults knew a different meaning for the things he said.   
At first, it wasn’t too hard to talk himself aroung the niggling feeling in the ack of his neck, but things got worse, fast. Michelle asked Dean to move in, so of course things were going to feel a bit different, but Eggsy sometimes had to stay with Dean while his mom was at work. Dean would tell Eggsy all kinds of things about how nice it would be if only he could get one of his sandwiches, so Eggsy took it upon himself to make one for Dean, if a bit hesitatingly. Anything to keep him happy, because he could keep Michelle happy, right? And if Dean forgot to pick Eggsy up from school, well, Eggsy knew how to use a phone, right? And if Dean was too drunk to cook dinner, well, Eggsy could help out in the kitchen. Michelle sometimes wasn’t well enough to do things on her own, so Eggsy had taught himself to pick up the slack, as the man of the house.   
But then, a few months later, Eggsy was sporting handprints from Dean. They’d fade fast enough that none of his teachers seemed to notice (or at least didn’t comment, if they did). And if he’d done something especially bad in Dean’s eyes, Dean would punch or even kick Eggsy. Said it would teach Eggsy to think about how it made Dean feel when Eggsy messed up something simple, like the slices in his sandwich. Only Jamal and Ryan ever saw the bruises from those, but they, too seemed to fade faster with each ongoing month, until Eggsy reached about 16 years old and the bruises would fade within the hour. At first, Dean would just get angry at that and hit him more, but then he resorted to choking Eggsy or threatening to put him on Smith Street to teach him a lesson, and Eggsy wizened up at that. He made sure to help out after school, or go over to his friends’ houses a lot to avoid coming home to the stench of Dean. When he felt he was becoming more a burden than a guest, he took up freerunning after seeing a YouTube video. And the few cuts and scrapes he’d get would heal up before long, so his mum didn’t even need to know. It was freeing, to flit about the city (or sometimes over it) with no one able to stop him.  
He was able to curl his body and grip things with amazing fluidity and accuracy (probably from all that time as a young gymnast, ta) and sometimes people would comment it was almost like he could fly. If only, he’d think to himself, I’d fly away to somewhere…..better.


End file.
